1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to message communication systems and more specifically to a system and method for advertising messages on an electronic board.
2. Description of the Related Art
The message board is one form of communication between message source users and message recipient users over a communications network. The message board is a database provided in a message board server. Message source users send write requests to the server to write their messages on the message board and message recipient users send read requests to the server to read the contents of the message board. In the prior art, a string of characters known as URL (Uniform Resource Locator) is used to identify the message board. If the message source user creates a message board, he is required to acquire the URL of the server. However, this is tedious and time-consuming if the message source user moves around a people-gathering place and instantly writes an advertising message of a public event that reflects the state of affairs of the place. In addition, a technical knowledge is necessary to create a message board.
Therefore, a need exists to allow users to access a message board server without the need to acquire the URL of the message board.